powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Meditation
The ability to train one's mind to induce a mode consciousness in order to realize some benefit. Also Called *Meditative Hibernation *Mental Meditation *Reverie (AD&D) *Spiritual Concentration/Hibernation Capabilities User can enter or has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making them able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities. Applications *Ability Creation: Manifest or develop abilities in intense concentration. *Ancestral Evocation: Call on the spirits of one's ancestor whether they be living or dead. *Astral Projection: Separate one's own spirit from the physical body. *Breathing Empowerment: Meditative breath control can strengthen the constitution. *Clear Mind: Erase all mental limitations and boundaries. *Inner Power: Gain access to incredible hidden power. *Maximum Concentration Capacity: Utilize 100% of one's concentration. *Mediumship: Perceive and communicate with spirits. *Mind's Eye: Gain control of the rumored third eye. *Nature Unity: Be at one with nature. *Pain Suppression: Neutralize the sensitivity of pain. *Regulate: Control and stabilize one's powers. *Self-Power Augmentation: Increase one's power to new heights. *Spiritual Healing: Heal one's injuries with meditative control of one's life energy. *State of Mind: Enter the serene state of mind. **Tranquil State: Remain calm in any situation. *Self-Sustenance: Have no need for bodily necessities. *Sentient Power: Form a bond with one's own power. Associations *Ascended Physiology *Astral Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Empathy *Enlightenment *Higher Consciousness *Life-Force Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Mysticism *Psionics/Psionic Manipulation *Psychological Intuition *Spirit Animal Connection *Strong Soul *Supernatural Detection *True-Self Recognition *Unity Limitations *May require absolute concentration. *May require a strong mind. *May take years of practice. *Mind must be clear. *May be vulnerable to both physical and/or spiritual influences. Known Users Gallery StH_263_Moss_the_Sloth.jpg|Moss the Sloth (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog). Gwen meditation.png|When Gwen (Ben 10 series) meditates, she is able to use her Mana in order to perform astral projection, telepathy, and be in balance with the cosmos. Beyond Good and Evil meditation..JPG|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) meditation. BatmanTM.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) can meditate to, among other things, go a full night without sleep. Superman Torquasm.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) meditates while practicing Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo. Goku Meditation.png|Goku (Dragon Ball series) meditates to become "as still as the sky, but as quick as lightning." Piccolo_Meditating.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) meditating. Jiren_Meditating.jpg|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) meditating. Dragon Lotus.jpg|Dragon Lotus (Kaiju Combat) like the Meditation Monsters can become stronger with meditation. Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao's (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) contained secrets of kung fu that could be used for wrong doing, Yao eventually took up a lifetime of meditation alone with no contact to the outside world, and soon became known as the keeper of the secrets of kung fu. Master Yi Meditate.gif|With his Meditate ability, Master Yi (League of Legends) can heal from any damage. Danny_meditation.png|Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a meditation expert who replenish his life force and calms his mind with meditation. Stick-0.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematic Universe) could restore his physical vitality and heal his injuries faster through regular meditation. Naruto13.jpg|Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto series) underwent Senjutsu meditation to harness natural energy and infused it into his body. Ryu_Hayabusa_NGS2.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) is a master of meditation, he practice intense meditation to attain a strong connection to mystical arts such as Ninpo. Meditite Meditate.png|Most Pokemon such as Meditite (Pokémon) are able to meditate in order to awaken their true power and increase their attack status. Panda King Meditation.png|The Panda King (Sly Cooper series) is able to place himself in meditative hibernation for an extensive period of time without the need for food, water, or sleep. Instrument of Meditation.jpg|Many Jedi (Star Wars) such as Shaak Ti participate in multiple forms of meditation in order to gain better connection to The Force as well as to control of their emotions. BMeditation.jpg|Bastila Shan (Star Wars) using Battle meditation. Leondardo Meditation.png|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) meditating to control his chi. Raven Meditating.jpeg|Even said by herself, Raven (Teen Titans) has to meditate everyday to keep her powers in check. Shirley the Loon.jpg|Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) meditates Videos Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I - Campfire|Through meditation, the Turtles are able to contact Splinter. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Affinity Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries